King in Exile
King in Exile (rei em exílio) é uma missão de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, dada a protagonista Carl Johnson pelo líder do Varrios Los Aztecas Cesar Vialpando de uma casa no parque na cidade de Angel Pine, Whetstone, San Andreas. Missão Carl entra no trailer, com Cesar e Kendl lá. Eles se cumprimentam uns aos outros, com Cesar furioso com os acontecimentos recentes em Los Santos. Cesar com raiva expressa um desejo de voltar para a cidade e colocar para parar o tráfico de drogas no relvado da sua gangue, mas Carl e Kendl dissuadi-lo de fazê-lo. Quando Carl tenta acalmar César baixo, este último lembra e explica a Carl que éBig Smoke e C.R.A.S.H. estão por trás do tráfico de drogas. Carl responde a Cesar com incredulidade, argumentando que o Big Smoke nunca teria se envolvido em tráfico de drogas, e que a epidemia de drogas éculpa do acidente em equipe. Tanto Cesar e Kendl tentam convencer Carl de responsabilidade de Smoke para a emboscada para a Grove Street Families , mas Carl não estádisposto a acreditar neles. Decidido a acompanhar a estrada de San Fierro para Los Santos para qualquer atividade suspeita, Carl deixa o trailer. Diálogos *'Kendl Johnson': Hey Carl. *'Carl Johnson: How you doin' sis? *'Cesar Vialpando': This ain't over, man. I did this to take care of my woman. But now I'm gonna head straight back home, and I'm gonna cap me some fucking dope dealers! *'Carl Johnson': Hey look, you go into the barrio with that big willy bullshit, and you gonna get shredded. *'Kendl Johnson': And I ain't losing you over no macho bullshit! (Cesar scoffs walking away) *'Carl Johnson': Hey, relax, man. It's gonna get handled when it's time.' *'''Cesar Vialpando: We already know who the fucking bad guys are, man, your stinking Grove Street brother Smoke, and those chota pigs Tenpenny and Pulaski! Smoke, he's a pusher, man. *'Carl Johnson': No, no, not Smoke, he might mess with C.R.A.S.H., but he don't mess with no yay. *'Kendl Johnson': Come on, CJ! How you think he got that new house, huh? Just let that Grove-for-life bullshit go and take a look around you. *'Cesar Vialpando': Word on the street is twice a week, Smoke sends a car out to San Fierro, and the truck comes back full of white. *'Carl Johnson': Shit. I gotta keep an eye on the highway to San Fierro. Maybe I'll see something. Just... Just lay low and I'll be back. Recompensa Não há recompensa para esta missão, mas Catalina vai chamar Carl após a sua conclusão, abrindo a missão First Base. Telefonema pós-missão Além disso, a seguir Cesar irá telefone Carl em algum momento,toda quarta-feira e sábado Carl oferecendo uma chance para interceptar um mensageiro de dinheiro da droga agindo em nome de Sweet. Duas missões estão disponíveis, uma delas envolvendo a interceptação de um Patriot saindo de Los Santos para San Fierro, e outro centrado em torno da intercepção de uma Sanchez viaja por via terrestre, de San Fierro para Los Santos. As missões de Carl ganham dinheiro extra, mas são outra opção e não são necessários para a conclusão de 100%. Carl deve estar em pé para receber as chamadas de César, e pode aceitar ou recusar as missões que o jogador vê o ajuste. Cesar não vai chamar Carl se ele estiver em Tierra Robada, em Bone County ou Las Venturas. Vídeo Categoria:Missões Categoria:Missões do GTA San Andreas